


Hunger

by ogawaryoko



Series: Broken [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hulk想要Bucky手里的食物。Steve该如何制止“惨剧”发生。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragontrill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragontrill/gifts).
  * A translation of [Hunger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039340) by [Dragontrill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragontrill/pseuds/Dragontrill). 



——————

有人给了他们帕尼尼。

Steve向对方表示感谢，尽管一开始他并不知道帕尼尼究竟是什么东西。显然，这是一种加了肉和奶酪烘烤而成的三明治，虽然送到手里的时候都已经冷了也似乎无损其美味。更何况，Steve已经饿得不行，愿意去吃从二战时期剩到现在的干粮。

与毁灭博士的机器人之间进行了十分漫长的战斗，胜利后又有漫长的善后工作，其间夹杂着毁灭博士诸如外交豁免权以及政治权利的尖叫。说到底，他们需要十五分钟用食物和饮水先填一填肚子。

Steve把大半个熏肉芝士三明治塞进口中，四下看了队友们好半天才想起来应该咀嚼。队友们散布在废墟上，已经不想管周围涌过来的狗仔队和狂热粉丝了，反正有警察在阻拦。

Tony脱掉头盔，两只脚翘得很高，向Sam吐槽手里的三明治；后者翻了个白眼自顾自地喝水。Sam看起来累坏了，Tony也一样，不过Tony是那种死撑着不会承认的家伙。

Natasha和Clint看起来根本不累，他们坐在一块儿，不说话，只管吃。不过Steve与他们共事够久，很清楚他们也急需这几分钟的休息。

至于Thor倒是完全没有疲劳感。Thor的精力起码够他再战五百年。无论如何，他也吃掉了三明治。Hulk似乎同样不觉得累，他绕着队员们跑来跑去，不肯变回Bruce之余还夺走所有人拿在手里的食物。Tony的午饭就那样落进他的肚子里，不过Tony除了大声哀叹以外，没有蠢到加以回击。

Steve看向他的队伍中最后一人。Bucky不是正式成员，他甚至不该离开复仇者大厦的。但天晓得他怎么跟了过来，还一声不吭地在战场上掩护着Steve。Steve既不能把他绑起来也没法哄他回去，只好听天由命，至多密切关注他（多过其他人）罢了。Bucky表现得很不错，就一点，他撕裂那些机器人的样子太暴力了，Steve敢肯定心理治疗师对此非常不乐见其成。

眼下的Bucky也比Steve记忆中要安静，他盘腿坐在一堆废墟上，埋头捧着三明治在啃，样子几乎有点过分专注。Bucky，他们都了解到，对食物有极度的保护欲，其程度甚至到了——某次轮到Clint洗碗，当他去收拾Bucky面前还剩下一小块面包的餐盘时，差点被Bucky捅穿。

Steve只希望这三明治不会太辣。Bucky的胃还不太适应固体食物。他的膳食调理师要是从电视里看见他在吃三明治，绝对又要发火了。

Steve看看手表。“还有五分钟。”他提醒其他人。后续清扫工作实在太庞大，身为复仇者，他们又应该帮忙。

“我讨厌清扫工作，”Tony不甘不愿地说，“我有请保洁工，可以叫他们来吗？”

“如果他们能一次举起一吨垃圾就可以。”Steve说。

“我讨厌你。”

吃完Tony的三明治，Hulk发现Bucky那里还有，就双手拖在地上跑到他旁边。Bucky意识到Hulk的接近，停下动作，眯起眼。

“HULK饿了！”Hulk吼着。

Bucky极力往后靠，狠狠地瞪着绿色大块头。

从以前打仗的时候Steve就目睹过无数次急转而下无法挽回的事况……但没一次能和现在相提并论。一秒钟前还比较平静的Hulk咆哮起来，生气地朝Bucky扑去，后者掏出一把Steve敢发誓肯定不该存在于他身上的手枪，往Hulk眉间射击，并跳了开去没有被压扁。Hulk当然不会因此受伤，子弹的作用只是火上浇油。

周围的人都纷纷寻找避难之所，狗仔队还不忘拍照片；Bucky飞快地闪躲着Hulk连地面都击碎的重拳，紧紧抓着他的三明治。

Steve根本顾不上思考了，他直冲到两人之间，向Hulk举起双手。

“停下！”他大喊。

Hulk停下了，皱着眉，拳头举在半空，问：“为什么要停？想吃！”

Steve的眼角余光瞥见Bucky坐到一辆破汽车的前盖上，若无其事仿佛争斗从未发生过似地开始吃三明治。

面对着Hulk，最好让事情简单易懂。“你不能抢他的食物，Hulk，那是不对的。”

“哪里不对？饿！”

“Bucky也饿。”Steve说。每次想到Bucky曾经象一条流浪狗似地恐惧食物会被夺走，他就觉得心碎。

“HULK更饿！”

Hulk看起来想扑过去，压扁他。Steve叹气。“我知道。但你得学着大方一点。”

“HULK不大方！”

“就学一学好吗？”Steve努力说服着他。

“凭什么！？”

因为没人想再收拾Hulk增加的烂摊子，没人想面对Bucky因此会受到的精神创伤，前提还得是他没有真的被压成一滩烂泥加一块金属板。

“你还记得在加入我们之前，总是被军队里的坏蛋到处追吗？”

“HULK记得！那和三明治有什么关系！”

“是说，Bucky也被那种人追捕过，但他没有你那么强壮，所以被抓住了。”Steve说，“那是很久之前的事，他们抓了他，不给他吃三明治，什么都不给。所以，这次，你能让让他吗？”

Hulk瞪着他。说实在的，Steve也不知道对方听懂了多少，但最终Hulk放下拳头离开了。Steve松了口气，招呼大家开始工作，包括消灭了三明治的Bucky。

二十分钟后，Hulk再度返回，他带着估计有一整家超市的巧克力，然后全部堆到Bucky身上。

Steve相信Hulk是明白的。

 

END


End file.
